


Taken by the God of Mischeif

by AnotherBooRadley



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBooRadley/pseuds/AnotherBooRadley
Summary: Jasper Stark, an unusual name for a girl but she has grown to love it through all the years. A 23-year-old sister of the one and only Tony Stark. She was just a normal girl when she got taken by the one and only Loki, how long will it take for her to get saved or will she even get saved?





	Taken by the God of Mischeif

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly where I am going with this. If you have any idea's on where this should go let me know.

Jasper Stark POV

What is it like being the sister of Tony Stark? I can tell you right here and right now, it isn't exactly as fun as it seems. I mean it is great to meet so many people with powers but it is hard you know, because I don't have any. My whole life I had been in the shadow of Tony. Nobody really cared about Jasper only about Tony. So because of this my only job for most of my life after I turned eighteen was to keep track of all the damages that happen between the earth and The Avengers. 

At the moment I was just at the Stark building sitting in my huge office that I didn't really think needed to be this big. Of course Tony had also given me an assistant even though I didn't need one. His name was Austin even though I didn't exactly give him much to do I was starting to become his best friend. I was just lounging in my chair looking out the window. Of course my office was at least three story's in the air. It wasn't like I was afraid of heights or anything I just happened to worry most of the time that something bad could happen at the moment. It was just starting to reach midnight and I knew I would have to start heading home soon seeing as I was the only one in the building.

\------------------------------------- 

Within a few minutes she was out of the building and heading to her car. She didn't really like driving at night because it was so hard to see but it wasn't like she wanted to sleep in her office all night. She had easily found her car in just a few steps seeing as Tony was her brother which meant she could park closer to the entrance. She unlocked her car and opened the door to throw her purse over the drivers seat onto the passenger's seat. All day it had been stressful because Peter motherfucking Parker had decided to try another stunt again which then meant that he caused a whole giant mess that she had to go over all the expenses and all that jazz. In total there had been over a million dollars that was owed to the city because of him trying to be a ''hero''. She let out a long exhausted sigh while she started driving on the freeway wanting to make it to her apartment as fast as she could just wanting to fall asleep on her comfy as fuck bed. She of course made a detour at a small drive in burger shack that was open for twenty four hours and got something to eat seeing as she always liked to eat. Thankfully Tony let her get a normal apartment that people her age should be able to afford and not a over priced condo. Because the burger shack was just less than fifteen minutes away from her apartment. She had parked the car making sure to grab her purse and the bag of greasy food in the process of getting out of the car. She locked her car testing the door just in case, her testing the door was a habit all of the time. She started to walk to the stairs that lead to her apartment and walked up them starting to get her keys out of her purse.

After a few minutes of trying to get the keys out of her dang purse she was finally able to get them out. She dropped the keys first thing and she made sure to curse under her breath while she bent down to pick them up making sure not to drop her goody bag of junk food. After finally being able to hold the keys in her hands without them falling she brought the keys to the door and started to unlocked the door. She opened it gently bringing her free hand to the side of the wall and turning on the light not bothering to look around at her surroundings. She walked to her dining room that was of course connected to her living room. She set her things down onto her table before she walked back to the front door and closed it not wanting to let any fly's or any other bug could enter her house. She let out a small scream when she heard a voice of a man and she slammed her front door turning quickly on her heels. 

\------------------------------------- 

Loki's Pov

Loki had made sure to do as much research as he could do before he decided to make a move on his plan to take over earth for a second time. He was able to get lot's of tips and information on every single Avenger that he knew of at least. What really made his plan harder but better at the same time was when he found out the leader of The Avengers had a big secret that he didn't know of. At the time he found Tony had a sister he knew he had to find a place to hide out and keep the girl. He was able to make a base somewhere not on American soil but in France instead. Of course he had to trick many people into not getting a single word out about a new building that was being made in France. Of course it was a very secure place that he made sure no Avenger could ever get into.

Anyways after many days of waiting and debating when he should pull this little stunt on Tony Stark he finally thought now was the time. Of course it was the time when Tony was busy with Peter Parker and a new villain that was trying to take over New York. Of course the new villain wouldn't be successful really no one was most of the time. But that didn't matter because at least it would keep Tony away for the time being. 

Sitting in Jasper's apartment was honestly boring just waiting for her to finally show up. He had some of his slave's or also known as earthlings pack some of her clothes and undergarments. Of course he only picked some of them to see what size she was because he had decided he wanted to get her more clothes that he prefers for her to wear. While he waited he did get a chance to look all around his house at all her pictures that were hanging on the wall. He had to admit for an earthling she was very attractive. It was hard for him, the King of Asgard to think someone small as a earthling could be ever cute. After sitting back down and waiting yet again for a few more hours he was almost ready to just go out and hunt her down. 

The door finally opened after hours of waiting for the dang girl and he felt a smirk instantly fall onto his face. He waited for her to drop her things and go back to shut the front door. His nose instantly scrunched up when he started to smell the greasy food that she had brought in '' I don't see why you puny humans eat that garbage''. In less than a second he was on her holding her against the now shut front door. Hearing her shriek in shock and because she was scared only made him smirk even more. He let out a dark chuckle holding her body firmly down into the door behind her. He glanced at every little face feature he could wanting to hear her snap and scream at him. '' W...who are you'' He listened to Jasper gasp only making his smirk grow further onto his face. 

''I am Loki, I assume you have heard of me before?'' He hummed raising one of his eyebrows slowly moving one of his free arms to your hips and squeezing tightly. He could sense instantly she was wanting to fight him and of course him being him he knew what ever she was going to try was going to be useless. ''Don't try me I will only make this harder than it has to be'' He growled bringing his right hand to her forehead. He wanted a fight but he didn't want here because there could be a high chance that Tony set cameras in her apartment. He watched her body start to lose consciousness and he catched her limp body before she finally fell to the ground. '' Let's go darling'' He whispered into her ear before he vanished from her apartment with her in his arms.


End file.
